


KiGo

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [41]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, F/F, Getting together while drunk, Partying, Wordcount: 100, good best friend ron, the best really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Kim wakes up to a hangover.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 41
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	KiGo

Everything hurt. Her head, her back, her feet. _Everything_. Kim tried to recall what happened last night but everything after that darn party was blur-

PARTY! 

Sitting up too fast, her surroundings spun and whoever was cuddling with her groaned in misery. 

Barely intelligible flurries of words were spoken by the woman beside her. The stranger turned to her other side and Kim wondered who she was. 

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice. Ron. They remained best of friends despite the breakup long before. “How’s Shego?” 

Choking on air, she realized she was naked on Ron's bed with Shego. "I'm sorry?"


End file.
